Stanford Jujitsu Wiki
This page is for members of the Stanford Jujistu Club to communicate regarding class attendance and to ensure that a senior student is available to lead class. Directions *Select "Edit" next to the day to which you want to add your name (it is recommended to register with this website). *Put your name, after a bullet, in the appropriate category for each day. *If you are the first person to put your name down for a new date, change the date and delete all existing names and notes. *If you're not sure of your status, take your best guess and indicate this in parentheses next to your name. *Do not go any further out than one week. Remember, the only way this will work is if people make the effort to keep their status continually updated! Please update no later than 4 pm on the day of that particular class. 'Mon 7/4/11 (7:30-9:30 PM)' Notes *NO CLASS (Fourth of July)! Attending *Nobody Absent *Everybody Extended Absence *Mick (entire summer) 'Wed 7/6/11 (7:30-9:30 PM)' Notes *''Note new class time!'' Attending *David (need to leave early) Absent * Extended Absence *Jim (does not attend Wednesdays) 'Fri 7/1/11 (7:00-9:00 PM)' Notes *All ranks (including white) are welcome to Friday classes for the rest of the spring quarter and all summer Attending *David *Jenelle *Ling-Ling (probably late) *Susan *Jim *Noah Absent *Dejan *Woody (Forgot about a previous engagement) *Kevin (folks, continued) *Trevor *jd (still healing the rib) *Adam(80%, and no gi) Extended Absence * Jared (rarely available on Fridays) 'Upcoming Tests' *Drago (brown) - July or August 'Long-Term Absences' *Natalie: out of state until fall quarter * Susan: vacation 8/1-8/7 *Marc: toe is sore, surgery at some point early summer *jd: 7/20-8/31 (combination of work travel and vacation) *Dejan: 7/6-7/22 (Vacation) *Abraham: in LA for the summer *Roberto: clerkships, will try to make it on Fridays *Alexandra: Home for summer until classes begin *David: vacation 8/1-8/7 *Matt: wrist injury *Camilo: out until the fall *Ariel: in Alaska for the summer 'Drills' See Google Doc 'Movie Night - TBD' Notes * Attending (% likelihood) * Absent * Movie Suggestions *''Gymkata'' (The 80s obsession with ninjas! Improbable situtations where one has gymanstic-like equipment in a remote village which can be used to perform gymnastics to fight off ninjas! Horrible acting! Terrible Story! ... But you will laugh your as off! It doesn't get better than this! Check out the trailer. -jd) *''Game of Death'' (campy, a la cardboard cutouts of Bruce Lee) *''Transporter 1,2,3'' (odd premise, but some good jitsu-esque action. -Brian) (3 wasn't so hot, 1&2 rock. -Jared) *''Bloodsport'' (ugh, MA films are all so bad! -Brian) (Old favorite ... cheesier but just as awesome is 'Kickboxer'. -Jared) *''Seven Samurai'' (-Brian) (-Jared agrees) *''Kung Fu Hustle'' (-Brian) (-never was an exciting movie so terrible ... I mean it really sucked but... it had some of the best fight scenes around... but... it really sucked -Jared)(I have to disagree, like shaolin soccer part of the appeal is the corniness. -Albert) *''Shao-Lin Soccer'' *''Ong Bak'' (not bad! great action, decent film and fun. -Brian) (heck yeah, good movie. -Jared) (I think it's one of the best martial arts movies of all time. -jd) *''Ong Bak 2'' (I don't know how it hold ups to the original -Dimitri) *''Kiss of the Red Dragon'' (JJL couldn't act her way out of a wet paper bag, but the scenes where Jet Li uses acupuncture needles to fight are out of control. -Jared) *''Drunken Master 2'' (US released as 'the Legend of Drunken Master'. -Jared) *''City Hunter'' (Jackie Chan - It's a "so bad it's good" sorta movie if I recall. Some of the fights are a MUST SEE however. -Jesse) *''Saat po long'' (aka SPL, new generation stuff. -Dimitri) *''The Keeper'' (Steven Seagal. -Drago) *''Yojimbo'' (-Adam) *''The 36th Chamber of Shaolin'' (more info)(Very good kung fu movie; no high-flying stuff. -Sid)(Agreed, a classic. -jd) *''District 13, aka District B13, Barrio 13, Banlieu 13'' (French. Le parkour meets Jitsu! -Brian) *''TMNT'' (-Adam) Movies Already Seen *Who Am I (best Jackie Chan mix for fights, car chases, rooftop action. -Jared) *Big trouble in little China *Red Belt *Kung Fu Panda 2 Category:Browse